20 percent Angel 80 percent Devil
by Skydiver318
Summary: The memories that connect with every word Dom says to Gisele about his perfect woman.
1. Chapter 1

20% Angel 80% Devil

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is associated with the Fast and the Furious franchise I'm just a fan.**

**Please read and review, enjoy! **

"Well now that I know your taste in cars tell me, how about your woman?" Gisele asked obviously flirting.

"Well it all starts with the eyes," Dom said feeling his throat contract at the thought of those auburn eyes, filled with life. "She's gotta have those kinds of eyes that can look right through the bullshit, to the good inside."

_"Letty break up with me." Dom said as they sat together on the beach watching the waves rolling in the ocean. The Beautiful Latina was sitting on his lap, when he said this she looked up at him confused._

_"What?" _

_"You heard me break up with me you deserve better; you want a guy who'll provide for you not some loser who's going to get you dragged into jail with him." Dom said refusing to meet her eyes._

_"Dominic since when have I ever needed a guy to provide for me?" Letty looked at Dom with a smirk on her face._

_"I'm serious, I'm a bad guy to have around, so break up with me." Dom said still not making eye contact. Letty's smirk fell from her face and she looked at him seriously. He shivered and it wasn't because he was cold, it was because he felt so exposed under those eyes, like she could see right through him. After a long time she finally spoke._

_"Dominic Toretto I don't see a bad man in front of me, all I see is a man who loves his family, who would do anything for his passion, a man who kisses me tenderly, a man who's eyes light up when he sees how well his little sister did on her test, I see a man who was once a boy that idolized his father, I see a man that is kind and considerate. You're not a bad man Dominic Toretto; you're just a scarred man. But underneath you're everything in this world that's good." Dom finally met her eyes and saw that fiery passion in them that he loved so much. In that moment nothing mattered except Letty and her eyes._


	2. Angels and Devils

20% Angel 80% Devil

**Chapter 2 (Angels and Devils)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Fast and Furious franchise I'm just a fan.**

"20% Angel 80% Devil." Dom said as a smile broke onto his face, as he remembered.

_The Toretto's were having a Halloween party this year. I was dressed up as a pirate enjoying the looks I was getting from all the girls. Mia was dressed up as Little Red Riding Hood, much to my chagrin. Vince was enjoying being Freddy Krueger, although it wasn't getting the ladies' attention, go figure. Leon was enjoying being a gangster, and something possessed Jesse to dress up as Darth Vader_

_I had been looking for Letty throughout the whole party wondering what she was dressed up as and if it was sexy. Then I suddenly saw the weirdest thing I thinks I've ever seen, even weirder than when I saw Vince, Jesse, and Leon doing the Bernie dance. I saw Letty dressed in an angel costume, she was dancing with some kid from Mia's college who was eyeing her up and down. I spun her away from him and hugged her to him. The guy looked pissed but then he saw who was dancing with Letty and decided to walk away and find a different girl to try and get into bed with him. Then I felt Letty pull away, I looked down at her confused._

"_What's your problem Dom?" Letty asked me looking angry._

"_That guy was looking you up and down, it was pissing me off." I answered confused, as to why she didn't realize it; after all, she's the smart one._

"_So? Doesn't mean he's getting any of this," she said motioning to her body, "I'm taken." She said chuckling and standing on her tip-toes to kiss me. I chuckled and pulled her close to me._

"_So do you want to explain to me why you're dressed as an angel?" I whispered in her ear. Letty uncharacteristically giggled._

"_I thought I'd try something a little different, I did the devil last year, remember?" I did remember, one of the best nights of my life._

"_Yeah I do actually; maybe we should go upstairs and see if I like you better as an angel or a devil." A deep throaty chuckle escaped her lips, and in that moment it felt like I'd just seen an angel and fallen in love with the devil. _

**Since Dominic smiled in the movie I thought it'd be more fitting for it to be fun memory rather than the serious one like in the last chapter. I hope you liked it and I hope you leave me a review, Thanks!**


	3. Down to Earth

20% Angel and 80% Devil

**Chapter 3 (Down to Earth) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and the Furious franchise I'm just a fan.**

Gisele was starting to look discouraged realizing that Dom wasn't talking about her.

"Down to Earth." Dom said remembering,

_ Dom was sitting with Letty right after they had pulled off the heist and they had finally crossed the border into Mexico. Letty was lying down on their bed in the hotel room, bloodied and bruised. Just looking at the pain he had caused her makes his stomach tighten in guilt. _

_ "Dom?" Letty's voice that had always sounded so strong said softly. He looked at her sadly. She motioned for him to come sit with her. He laid down on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. _

_ "You didn't know it would happen." She said suddenly Letty wasn't really one for beating around the bush. He looked at her sadly, and ran his hand over the cuts and bruises all over her face and arms. She winced when he touched a deep cut in her arm. He retracted his hand like he was the one who had been hurt. Letty just pulled his hand to her chest so he could feel her heartbeat._

_ "I'm not dead Dominic, so why do you always look at me like you've killed me whenever you walk by? I'm still here if you haven't noticed." She said while she turned to look him in the eyes. He wouldn't look at her though, he was afraid he had extinguished the fire that was in her eyes. "Dominic? Please say something." She said and he remembered the little girl that cried at her daddy's funeral, the one that looked to him when she needed a rock to support her when she was weak, and he had failed her. He hurt her and he can't forgive himself for that. He pulled her as close to him as he possibly could. He kissed every bruise and cut on her face, and then he whispered in her ear,_

_ "Baby, one day I promise, I'll marry you, we'll be rich, we'll have a huge mansion to live in, and I promise to make your life perfect." Letty chuckled._

_ "Come on Dom you know I don't want a mansion, or to be rich, all I need is you by my side and my life is already perfect." Dom was surprised, sometimes he forgot he wasn't dating one of those high maintenance skanks and not the honest, down to earth, perfection she is. He looked into those eyes and saw everything he loved, car engines, fire, passion, a tomboy, going fast, family, understanding, natural beauty, and most important, Letty. Dom's girl Letty. _


	4. Engine Grease

20% Angel 80% Devil

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan. **

**Dom's Pov **

"Ain't afraid to get a little engine grease under her fingernails." I said, while all those memories I'd forgotten had sudden flooded back and yet there was still one more.

_"Letty! I spent an hour on your hair and another hour on your dress but this ruins all of it." Mia yelled at Letty._

_"Mia, it's no big deal nobody will care!" Letty shot back._

"_I'll care!" Mia yelled. I was just observing the two, especially Letty. I'd just gotten out of prison and both of them had grown up a lot, even though things haven't changed. Apparently Letty had come up with a compromise that she'd go to homecoming and let Mia dress her up as long as Mia wouldn't bother her about wearing dresses anymore. They kept on bickering until Mia got fed up with it and went into her room to fix her make-up. Letty sat down on the couch next to me and sighed in relief of being away from Mia. Even if she was 16 she was truly truly gorgeous. _

"_You look nice tonight Letty." I said trying to start some kind of conversation, with the beautiful girl next to me. She looked up at me with a tired look on her face. _

"_Thanks Dom. You look normal tonight." Letty replied. I let out a low chuckle. "She really missed you when you were gone you know?" She said out of the blue. "I didn't move in here on purpose, every night Mia would call me, and I could hear her crying on the other end so I'd come over here and hold her until she'd cry herself to sleep. Then one time I tried to leave the house and she'd start crying again. So I always had to stay here but her bed was too small so I'd sleep on the couch. Eventually half of my clothes were in Mia's closet and eventually I was just living here. Vince did the same mostly because they wouldn't let Mia live alone and all of your relatives were trying to get her to move in with them but Mia wouldn't budge, so Vince took over the role of overprotective, older brother. But even that wasn't a good enough substitute her. We all really really missed you Dom. I missed you." In that moment I forgot everything, every bad thing I'd done, every person I'd ever hurt, my dad, Mia, my team, and all I saw was Letty._

_I didn't know what I was doing I just leaned forward and kissed her sweetly on the lips but with Letty it wasn't very sweet for long. Eventually we pulled apart needing to breath. I looked at Letty, her lips were swollen and I'd messed up her lipstick. Mia was going to kill us. Then I remembered something._

"_Letty, what was Mia yelling at you about before?" I asked wondering why my sister would want to change about the perfect girl in front of me. Letty smiled and showed me her fingernails._

"_She wanted me to clean the engine grease out from under them." _

Gisele stood up and walked over to Dom, with a defeated look on her face.

"That doesn't sound anything like me," she said. He looked into her eyes and saw a beaten blackness, no fire.

"It ain't" Dom replied and walked away. Gisele looked down and after him realizing she'd just been shot down. Then she walked out of the garage and joined the party.

**Nobody's Pov**

Unbeknownst to the two talking a figure had been listening to the entire conversation, hidden underneath one of the cars. Once the two were gone they stepped out and looked at the door that the man had walked through. With tears in their eyes they said,

"That's right bitch, you ain't me."

**This isn't a hit on Gisele so don't hate me. Please read and review, I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
